As used herein, the term “smoking article” includes smokeable products such as cigarettes, cigars and cigarillos whether based on tobacco, tobacco derivatives, expanded tobacco, reconstituted tobacco or tobacco substitutes and also heat-not-burn products.
Smoking articles such as cigarettes can comprise a paper-wrapped cylindrical rod of tobacco material and an axially aligned cylindrical filter, through which smoke can be drawn when the tobacco material is combusted. The tobacco material and filter may be joined together by an overlapping section of tipping paper, which is adhered to both of the paper-wrapped tobacco rod and the filter. During smoking, a smoker can grip the smoking article by holding the tipping paper around the filter. Alternatively, for smoking articles which do not comprise a filter, such as cigars, cigarillos and roll-your-own cigarettes, a smoker can grip the smoking article by holding the paper-wrapped rod of tobacco material.